Shota Chase
by TridentStar-Synth
Summary: Len, sebagai shota dirimu wajar saja ia suka dikerjain para gadis. Tapi Len tidak mau mengakuinya. Makanya para penggemar shota harus membuat Len kapok.


**Vocaloid Fanfic : Shota Chase**

 **Rating : T (kata-kata yang sedikit tidak berkenan)**

 **Genre : Humor, Parody (minor)**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid dimilikki oleh Yamaha, Crypton, dll...**

* * *

Warning : OOC akut, cerita tidak waras, rangkaian kalimat gaje,

* * *

 _Bocah manis... bocah manis... selalu menjadi korban dari kejaran gadis pemuda, dan remaja. Anak itu terlalu manis untuk menghindari setiap antik yang saudara gunakan padanya. Mempermainkan wajah, mendandani dengan crossdressing, dll..._

 _Ini dia, remaja muda yang kini terhalang oleh tembok sebutan "Shota". Ia adalah Kagamine Len, lelaki muda dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata diantara kawan sepantaran. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang berpaku dengan motif pisang yang condong ke depan. Ia berpakaian casual saat ini, tapi untuk karaokean malah pakai baju trademark-nya, baju putih dengan dasi kuning dicapit oleh jepitan berkabel, dan celana hitam yang pendek 5/8._

* * *

Di rumah yang sederhana, jalan _Pisang Jeruk_ , Kagamine Len tinggal bersama saudaranya bernama Kagamine Rin. Penampilannya sangat identik, tapi sikapnya itu nyaris membentuk polar satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, hanya satu watak yang bisa membedakan mereka secara jelas. Rin sangat optimis, sementara Len sangat pesimis. Saking pesimis ia seperti _trap singer._

Kesialan dimulai dari pagi menjelang siang, Rin menyuruh Len untuk pergi ke pasar praktis untuk belanja perlengkapan masak, jeruk, dan pisang. Tetapi Len yang tangannya sedang sibuk mengutak-atik Nintendonya menolak pada perintah tersebut.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan ketus datar.

Raut wajah Rin sedikit mengerut, lalu menuturkan ulang rangkaian kalimat cerocos.

"Len, sebagai lelaki itu jasamu untuk lebih beradaptasi di luar lingkungan! Ingat itu? Kayak main sepak bola atau kasti! Kamu pasti suka memandang langit diatas sana," cerocos Rin.

"Gak mau~~~," tolaknya dengan suara dangdut orkestra.

"Atau... jangan-jangan _shota_ seperti dirimu malas gerak ya? Baik, kalau gitu aku anggap kamu _shota_ -ku."

Len menggertak, sebutan _shota_ terlalu mengusiknya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kuku kaki.

"Apa kau bilang!?" gertak Len.

"Iya, _shota_ dirimu imut banget sih! Pantasan kamu jadi adikku. Ayo, pergilah nanti biar dapat snack pisang~~~," rayu Rin, lalu mengelus Len dari belakang kerahnya.

Wajah Len memerah scarlet, malu-malu setiap kata "imut" terdengar di gendang telinganya. Tidak sadar kalau telinganya itu terbuka lebar-lebar, tukang penguping.

"Baik! Baik!" sergah Len.

Len bergegas lari menuju pasar, siap sergap menghentak kakinya ke pasar praktis. Rin mengayunkan tangannya di hadapan Len, yang kini telah pergi.

"Bye bye Len-chan~~~!"

Len kesal sekali pada Rin, saat jalan ia ngamuk-ngamuk tidak jelas. Tangannya bergoyang tanpa arah, giginya gertak gemertak, serta langkah yang inkonsisten. Len masih terbayang-bayang rayuan kakak Rin, yang malah menambah amarahnya lambat laun. Nah, burung yang terbang kini tertawa, tanda dari atmosfer gembira. Jalan-jalan, Len bertemu dengan Hatsune Miku. Ia adalah kakak kelas yang kini sudah SMA. Terlalu tua untuk Len, pastinya!

"Hm?" Miku menengok kepada Len, lalu menghampirinya dari jauh, "Len-chan~~, apa kabar?"

"Chan? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'chan'!" omel Len.

"Ahahaha, habis _shota_ sih! Cewek amet," tawa Miku.

Yah, si Miku memanggil Len dengan sebutan _shota_. Habisnya, Len memilikki perkembangan yang lambat. Miku terheran-heran juga, kenapa Len pendek sekali? Jangan dibanding dengan manusia kini karena teman seumuran sudah pada bongsor.

"Aah! Miku sialan!" teriak Len, lalu mengubah mimiknya ke wajah normal, "yah..."

"Ngaku aja kau! Habisnya manis banget sih! Hehehe."

Wajah Len memerah _scarlet_ , lagi-lagi. Dasar, Len tidak mau nyadar kalau memang dirinya manis. Pipinya terlalu hangat dan merona untuk bahan cubit. Itulah yang Miku selanjutnya lakukan, mencubit pipi Len si tukang malu tapi tidak dapat mengakuinya.

"Iri dah, harap aja ku bisa adopsi kamu," ucap Miku secara genit. Len menampar tangan Miku yang songong itu.

"Cih." decih Len, "suatu saat ku akan menjadi dewasa, aku takkan diadopsi kamu lagi ya!"

Len membelakangi wajahnya lalu lekas pergi. Len takut kalau Rin akan marah-marah seperti anak kecil nantinya, padahal Rin lebih tua dari Len. Derapan kaki Len juga makin menjadi-jadi, dibuat-buat tidak konsisten makin parah.

Setelah Len tidak terlihat dari pandangan Miku, Miku menyeringai. Ketawanya genit sekali, karena _shota_ itu imutnya tidak karuan.

"Ehehe... aku punya rencana bagus nih! telepon temen ahh~."

Bibir Miku membentuk huruf w. Lalu Miku lekas pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan _shota_ Len. Entah rencana apa yang Miku mau lakukan, tapi pastinya untuk main dengannya.

Oh Len... semoga nasibmu tidak malang...

* * *

Sesampainya di pasar praktis, Len merasakan dinginnya udara _Air Conditioner_ yang tertera di langit-langit tembok. Sedikit hampa, tapi padat oleh perlengkapan rumah seperti layaknya _Supermarket_. Rencana Len adalah untuk membeli pisang, jeruk, dan peralatan masak. Nah itu dia, saat Len mau beli pisang yang ada di rak buah teratas, ternyata tidak sampai. Kaki Len merasa tegang dan nyut-nyutan untuk mengambil pisang tersebut. Jeruk sih bisa, tapi...

"AAAAWW!"

Kaki Len terkilir. Len menjerit sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai terdengar oleh pelanggan sekitar. Jeritan itu meresonasikan suara cantik, sampai dihampiri oleh samurai jomblo ngenes, Gakupo Kamui!

"Nak, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo.

Gakupo menunjukkan surai rambut _amethyst_ yang indah dan panjang sampai menutupi sebagian baju formalnya itu. Dengan tatapan bishonen, ternyata Len ketakutan.

"Hii~, banci gentong~," kata Len dengan suara dangdut.

"Siapa yang kau kira banci hah _shota_?"

"Elu!" sebut Len.

"Terserah, lagipula nih pisang buat dedek." Gakupo meraih pisang yang ada di rak teratas. Ia dapat meraihnya secara mudah, tidak memerlukan usaha sama sekali. Tapi, Gakupo menyelakkan alih topik yang seharusnya.

"Oh? Pantasan saja gak sampai ke atas. Pendek sih~~~," ledek Gakupo.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" pekik Len dengan suara perempuan.

Len ngambek ketiga kalinya. Setelah membeli semua barangnya, Len pergi ke sebuah _counter_. Disana ada wanita muda yang wajahnya polos berdiri di hadapan Len. _Name-tag_ yang tertancap di sakunya tertera nama Megurine Luka.

Yah, harap saja Len bisa jaga sikap...

"Semuanya berapa mba?" tanya Len dengan wajah polos.

"840 Yen dek," jawab Luka.

"Nih." Len mengeluarkan lembaran 1000 Yen yang tersimpan di sela-sela dompet, lalu bercakap, "kembalinya 160 Yen ya,"

"Oh dedek pintar, udah mandiri lagi."

"Terima kasih mba," sapa Len setelah menerima _plastic bag_ yang telah diisi makanan dan perlengkapan masak.

Untung saja, itu satu-satunya momen dimana Len dapat tenang. Malah, Len ketawa-ketiwi sendiri. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya tidak berlangsung lama. Itu hanyalah dekorasi dari sebuah kesialan beruntun yang akan datang, dan akan menjadi sesuatu yang memalukan.

Setengah jalan, Len merasa kepanasan. Ia menyentuh keningnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menjulurkan lidah karena panasnya itu membuat dehidrasi. Len merombak tasnya kalau ia lupa beli air minum. Oh ya, Len langsung memasukkan dompet ke dalam _plastic bag_ tersebut. Bukan ide jenius sih...

"Wah! ada kedai es krim!" Seru Len setelah melihat kedai lewat pandang mata.

Len berlari dengan gesitnya ke arah dimana kedai berada. Untung sekali antriannya kosong, jadi Len bisa langsung membelinya. Karena berat, Len menaruh plastic _bag_ disampingnya. Lelaki rambut biru yang sedang berdiri pasang tampang poker. Kaito namanya.

"Beli _Bananice_ bang!" minta Len pada penjual es krim. Permintaannya adalah es krim dengan bentuk pisang coklat.

Tanpa disadari, ada penyusup yang menyelinap langsung tanpa menimbulkan suara derapan. Sunyi sekali, sampai tidak disadari bahwa _plastic bag_ itu dicuri oleh gadis. Tapi entah kenapa ia mencurinya? Tidak paham.

Setelah menerima kembalian dari Kaito, ternyata Len baru sadar setelah detik-detik jeda Len mengheningkan dirinya. Len, tetap saja berperilaku bodoh. Padahal bisa bilang pada Kaito kalau _plastic bag_ nya hilang.

"Oh maaf ya bang, aku harus bergegas." Len pergi menjauhi kedai es krim.

"Ya emang kamu harus pergi bung," ujar Kaito sambil menggelindingkan bola matanya ke samping kiri.

 _Plastic bag_ yang Len milikki lenyap begitu saja dalam pengelihatannya. Oh... nasib...

"Tidak! Plastikku!"

Dengan wajah menggertak sambil berair mata ngakak ia langsung menuju rumah Rin dengan panik. Len berlari dengan kecepatan kilat untuk mengabari pencurian padanya. Sebenarnya sih, Len itu takut sekali. Tapi itulah kenapa saking takutnya malah memicunya untuk memberitahu kabar tersebut. Data yang terkumpul bahwa pencuri tersebut bersurai rambut hijau lime. Itu saja.

Len mengentakkan kaki tersebut keras-keras saat berlari, lalu tangannya ke belakang seperti ninja di sebuah anime yang mereka nonton setiap minggu. Drap! Drap! Drap! Mereka semua diperhatikan olehnya.

"Eh? Siapa tuh? Kok gesit?" heran Meiko.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, depan pintu jati...

"A- A- A-." Len terbata-bata karena suatu ketidakdugaan. Tangannya bergetar

Len membuka pintunya, ternyata _plastic bag_ tersebut sudah ada di rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar, sama sekali.

"Hee, kerja bagus Len." Rin menepuk punggung Len yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "semuanya, kita main yuk ama adikku ini! Imut lho!"

"Eh?"

Salah satu teman, bernama Hatsune Miku rupanya sudah datang ke rumah ini. Tapi tidak hanya itu, ada dua gadis baru yang Len belum kenal datang kemari. Mereka adalah Megpoid Gumi dan Izayoi Aria, atau sesuai singkatannya : IA. Panggil singkat yang menjengkelkan gara-gara Gumi sendiri.

"Waahh~~~, ini adikmu Rin?" mata Gumi melotot pada Len, lewat kontak mata yang mengkristal bintang.

"KYAAAHH! LUCUNYA!" jerit melengking Izayoi Aria.

"Hoi, gadis putih. Matamu... seram..." rintih Len. Penuh keringat tanpa basah mengucurnya.

Lalu, Gumi dan Aria mengejar Len dengan kebutnya. Derapan di rumah terdengar keras, tapi dihentikan oleh Miku dengan tangan gatalnya itu.

"Eh, eh, _shota_ mau ke mana?" Miku memandang Len dengan angkuhnya, untuk mengintimidasi Len.

"Kamu?" Len kaget melihat Miku yang kini berada di dalam rumah.

"Tangkap dia!" teriak Rin dengan perintah berwibawa.

"TIDAK!" jerit Len dengan suara _soprano_ tinggi.

'Imut... imut...' batin Gumi dan Aria, dengan wajah yang panas. Suara cowok terlalu melengking ternyata membuat mereka _blushing_.

Len tertangkap oleh Miku, ditahan di pergelangan lehernya sampai nyaris sesak napas. Kemudian Miku menyundulnya dengan satu kaki dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Tidak lama kemudian Miku akan melemparkan Len ke belakang dengan kekuatan intensif. Hanya saja dihentikan Rin sebelum mata Len berotasi bumi.

"Stop! Untuk Len kita rencanakan dulu ya!"

"Re- rencana apa?" kaget Len.

Rin bisik-bisik pada tiga kawan yang lainnya. Len merasa heran, rasanya ingin tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Percuma, Len terlalu polos untuk menghindari suatu jebakan para gadis.

"Pertama giliranku ya!" seru Miku.

Miku menunjukkan kumpulan pakaian perempuan pada Len, yang terdiri gaun _maid_ , gaun _gothic_ , pakaian suster, pakaian penyihir, dll... Kumpulan pakaian tersebut terlalu mencolok bagi mata Len.

"Uhh... gak mau pakai ah..."

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Miku dan gadis yang lain bersikeras pendapat. Len ditarik-tarik oleh Miku dan membuka bajunya secara tergesa-gesa. Tubuh manis glukosa Len sangat sinkron dengan pakaiannya yang pertama, yaitu _maid costume_.

"Wah~~~ unyu banget~~~," puji Miku.

"Unyu ndasmu! Grr..." geram Len. Meskipun hanya baju maid saja penampilannya sudah berbinar bagi mata para gadis _shota_ con, yaitu empat orang tersebut. Len mau mengamuk di dalam hatinya... tapi belum bisa.

"Pas banget, bagus Miku-san!" seru Rin, "kalau gitu aku suruh Gumi pasang _cat-ear hood_ di sekitar rambut Len,"

"Tapi bentar dulu!" jeda Aria, "rambutnya masih berantakan nih!"

Aria mengacak-acak rambut Len. Len marah lagi, suka terpancing emosi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ayolah, jangan marah Len-chan~," rayu Gumi dengan suara merona.

Secara langsung Gumi menarik-narik Len lalu memaksanya untuk didandani rambutnya. Gaya rambut yang didandani adalah lurus pendek, yang mirip dengan Rin. Saudara setengah kembar jadinya~.

"Oh tidak..."

Selanjutnya Gumi memasangkan kerudung _nekomimi_ yang dimana bulunya terbuat dari kucing asli. Terlalu halus, bisa bikin alergi bagi orang yang anti pada kucing-kucing genit nan alay.

"Pas sekali. Harusnya Len itu jadi kucing putih di lagu kita ya ampun..." kata Gumi dengan iri tanda penyesalan.

"Setuju! _Shota_ HARUS jadi _Uke_!" tanggap Miku pada Len.

"Len! Bawakan kami cangkir teh hangat!" titah Rin dengan belagak putri bangsawan, dan kejam.

Len menolak dengan gelengan, tapi tidak ngomong apapun untuk menganggap Rin. Aria langsung mendekati Len dengan tampang _seductive._ Len penuh pasrah, itulah.

"Oh begitu?... apa mau kupanggilin Piko kusayang?" saran Aria dengan suara merayu merona.

"Jangan! Baru kenal aja aku dah tahu kalau elu itu LAKNAT!" bentak Len, sekonyong-konyongnya nyaris memecahkan keramik pada sepatah kata jebol.

Rin diabaikan begitu saja saat Len ngomel ke Aria, lalu langsung menyeret Len menjadi kuda-kudaan dalam bentuk manusia. Rin melompat punggung Len dengan tangkasnya sehingga Len ambruk. Hanya saja Len dapat menahan beban Rin dengan menaruh kedua tangannya ke keramik, tapi kekuatannya melemah dramatis saat Len pakai baju _Maid_. Parah...

"Berat... tolongin..."

"Eh? Kok gak ada cambuk ya?" tanya Rin, karena kurang seru.

"Oh, pakai tali skipping aja," saran Gumi.

"Oke. Miku! Ambilkan ku sebuah tali!" perintah Rin pada Miku, lalu secara lekas Miku mengambilnya di dalam kamar para Kagamine.

Untuk Len ini parah... dari beban dimana Len menangkut Rin, ditambah lagi dengan perintah paksaan oleh pengendara... miris...

"Maju jalan!" Rin menyambuk bokong Len, sampai memerah.

'Tolong~~!' batin Len dengan kelirihan, saking deritanya Len mau mengamuk dengan hati. Tapi tidak mau mengakuinya.

Perintah Rin untuk Len adalah maju ke arah dimana Miku berada. Nah, disana Miku mengganti bajunya lagi menjadi : _Super Magical Nuko Len-Len!_

Len, yang masih merunduk sangat malu pada dirinya. Kepalanya meluap sekarang, ingin menahan amarah tapi jadi malu-malu... yah, asapnya beneran meluap dari otak.

"Aku pasrah aja deh... kalian terlalu tangguh," desah Len.

"Gak bisa! Ayo dong, masa mental cewek gitu sih? Cih, payah," ujar Rin pada Len yang merasa lemas.

"SETAN!" kutuk Len.

Miku, Gumi, dan Aria tidak panik sama sekali. Padahal mereka mengira setan dalam wujud spiritual, tapi itu hanya sebuah kata kutukan. Itulah kenapa mereka makin terpicu untuk menggoda. Rin malah menjadi kesal, membuat otot kepalanya berurat.

"Grr... Rangkak ke arah Aria! Sekarang!" perintah Rin, dan langsung menyambuk Len sedemikian keras. Len gelisah dengan menangis lucu sekarang, itu saja. Pasrah seperti Yaoface julukan tukang pasrah.

Aria langsung melakukan aksi yang kini sedikit lebih mesum dari sebelumnya. Itulah darimana kegelisahan Len berasal. Aria langsung menggelitik bagian leher Len yang sensitif, membuat keseimbangan Len goyah.

"Hei! Jangan!"

"Ya ampun Len-chan~~, setiap kamu marah malah makin imut aja. Ufufu."

Wajah Len memerah scarlet, lagi-lagi...

"Lepasin Len," suruh Aria pada Rin. Rin langsung menurutinya tanpa berkata apapun. Len yang dilepaskan langsung berdiri, dengan kaki yang gemetar.

Dengan tatapan penasaran dan tangan yang menempel ke pipi. Aria melirik wajah Len dengan teliti. Ia berdehem, meliriknya saja sudah tidak tahan. Lalu Aria mencubit pipinya pelan-pelan, dan ditepuk.

"Eh? Ada apa nih? Emangnya-"

"Ehehe, lembut sekali." Aria merasakan lembutnya pipi Len, kiri dan kanan. "Pasti enak buat boneka peluk berdasarkan kamu, yah asalkan kamu agak pendek. Lebih pendek lagi!"

"Jangan dong!" seru Len dengan wajah scarletnya. Entah berapa kali wajah Len panas terus, nanti bisa demam. Demam tanpa virus.

Gumi langsung merebut Len dan memeluknya erat sekali. Tepat di dadanya yang lembut-lembut berukuran, seperti bantal. Perlakuan itu hanya membuat Aria kesal karena ia tepos, seperti papan tulis yang memang buat menulis.

"Oi! Aku masih mau mainin tuh orang! Jangan rebut sembarangan dong!" bentak Aria.

"Kalau kamu mah, pasti gak nyaman deh! _Pettan_ sih! Percaya saja!" hina Gumi, lalu menggoncangkan tubuhnya untuk terus memeluk, "enak ya Len?"

"Uff- Tolong!"

Aria menjadi kesal melihatnya, lalu membelakangi tubuhnya dengan tanggapan, "Hmph!"

"Kok kalian pada berantem?" tanya Rin.

Aria dan Gumi adu bacot satu sama lain. Mereka mendebat antara siapa yang ingin membuat Len menjadi adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Miku pun berbaur dengan komunitas tersebut, tapi dengan cara menjatuhkan Len dengan _suplex_.

"Yeah! Mampus kau Len!" Miku berlagak tinggi di hadapan Len yang sedang Knock Out.

Gumi dan Aria memasang wajah poker, maksudnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hei Miku! Sembarangan saja kamu ingin dengan Len! Itu _dakimakura_ -ku tahu!" omel Aria.

"Yee, pettan seperti dirimu tidak pantas dengannya!" hardik Miku.

"Cih, abaikan Aria. Aku ngomong kepadamu oke? Kucing peluk saya dibuat pingsan, dasar tidak waras," tandas Gumi.

"Kucing peluk? OO- HO HO HO HO! Masa sih!?" kikih Miku, "Len takkan bisa napas lho! Masa peluk dada sih?"

"Oh terima kasih, pahlawan kesorean," sindir Aria.

"Grr..." ringas Miku, "kamu ini ya!-"

BLA BLA BLA BLA, entah apa yang Miku omeli, tapi pasti sesuatu yang ujung-ujungnya terdengar oleh Rin. Rin memilikki telinga sensitif, sinyal syaraf kepekaan.

"SEMUANYA DIAM NENEK-NENEK SIHIR!" teriak keras Rin.

Miku, Gumi, dan Aria menatap Rin dengan sinister, karena disebut nenek. Saat itu juga, Rin merubah mimik wajahnya dari mata tajam, muka cemberut ke mata melengkung atas, muka tersenyum.

"Gimana kalau kita sepakat mempermainkan Len untuk bersama?"

"TIDAK!" teriak serentak tiga _shota_ con.

'Yah gusti...' batin Len, lalu berusaha untuk bangun dan meratap diam-diam. Berhasil sih... kalau untuk melarikan diri dari lingkungan rumah. Itu doang.

"Yah elu tuh! Kakak Len kan? Gak diurus?" hentak Miku pada Rin.

" _Shota_ ini masih terlalu muda bagimu, _Super Pettan World_!" hentak juga Gumi.

Bersamaan dengan batin Aria yang menunjukkan rasa lega, Rin merasa tersindir berat.

" _Super... Pettan..._ " gumam Rin dengan amarah.

Tubuh Rin berguncang terasa, menahan rasa kesal. Tapi dengan waktu silih berganti detik Rin menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan, untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Eh lagipula mana Len? Kok lenyap, senyap."

Efek jangkrik menderik terdengar, tanda dari keheningan. Ternyata Len tidak ada di rumah, membuat gaduh seisi rumah.

"Len hilang?" kejut Gumi, terengah-engah.

"Ya ampun... pengecut banget," ketus Miku.

"Kejar dong~~~. _Shota_ kan kasihan~~~," suruh Aria dengan suara merayu.

"Kalau gitu, kita bawa barang-barang buat main dengan Len, lalu kita kejar!" perintah Rin.

"Setuju!" seru mereka secara serentak, dan sinkron.

Miku mengambil gaun Wonder-Alice yang dibawanya, Gumi membawa kerudung _nekomimi_ nya, dan Aria membawa kalung aksesori _White Bunny_ yang diambil dari kamar rumahnya. Secara detail, kalungnya itu terbuat dari logam yang tidak mudah berkarat dan memilikki motif kelinci salju. Sementara itu Rin membawa sebuah cambuk. Setelah itu, secara serentak mereka keluar dengan barisan rapi, tapi jadi berantakan dalam beberapa langkah singkat. Hancur lebur.

* * *

.

.

Ternyata, Len masih belum jauh dari rumah. Dari jarak 20 meter sebelum Len mendengarnya, Rin memberikan isyarat diam dengan desis dari mulut.

"Oke, kita serentak ya larinya nanti. Lalu tunjukkan perhiasan yang kita bawa," bisik Rin pada tiga orang.

"3... 2... 1..."

"SERBU!" teriak serentak empat _shota_ con.

Len merinding. Kesempatan untuk Len melarikan diri ternyata gagal total. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Len langsung kebut menghindari serangkaian gadis-gadis _shota_ con.

"AAAAHHHH! MENYINGKIRLAH DARIKU GADIS-GADIS ANEH!" pekik Len dengan suara _super-hyper-soprano._

"KYAAAAHHH! LEN MANIS AMAT SIH KALAU NGAMUK CIEE~~~," jerit empat serangkai, menambah kecepatan kakinya setiap jeritan pekik.

Dikejar dan terus dikejar, Len berlarian ke arah yang mana diketahui jejaknya. Pasti melelahkan untuk Len, tapi tetap saja semangat empat serangkai tidak akan lenyap, justru makin menjadi-jadi.

"JANGAN LARI LEN SAYANG~~!"

"YAY! LEN-CHAN NOW! LEN-CHAN NOW! LEN-CHAN LEN-CHAN LEN-CHAN NOW!"

Miku, Gumi, Aria, dan Rin yang sedang mengejar Len itu mengetahui setiap arah dimana Len akan berlari. Dasar _stalker_... saking obsessifnya dengan seorang _shota_ mereka menjadi pusat perhatian masyarakat!

"Eh, eh, lihat tuh ada kejar-kejaran!" tunjuk gadis dominan kapak yang sedang menikmati kue _mochi_ , lalu memakan sisanya secara langsung, "ikutan ah!"

Ditambah lagi, kali ini menjadi lima orang yang mengejar Len. Yang kelima itu parah sekali sikapnya, dan diantara mereka ialah yang paling obsessif.

"Eh? Mayu ikutan juga?" tanya Rin secara heran, menatap dengan datar lewat wajah. Tapi siap ketawa.

"Pasti dong, kalian curang tidak mengajak aku!"

Dengan kondisi kejar-kejaran yang memburuk ini, hati Len menjadi kacau. Ditambah lagi dengan pengejar yang sikapnya _Yandere_ , sudah kacau Len ditambah dengan sikap ketakutan dibunuh... miris sekali nasib Len Kagamine. Menjadi _shota_ itu menderita sekali, apalagi _shota_ polos kayak orang ini... uhh...

"Gadis-gadis aneh nan sableng... AKU BUKAN _SHOTA_ TAU! JANGAN KEJAR SAYA TERUS AAAAHHH!" pekik Len dengan warna suara Utaite Nanahira.

"Tidak waras ya?" simak Meiko dari kejauhan Len dikejar pasukan _shota_ con, sedang membeli es krim Kaito.

"Memang... sigh..." jawab Kaito, menaruh _scoop_ es krim rasa sake ke atas _cone_.

* * *

The... End

* * *

Yeah... dibandingkan dengan karya sebelumnya, ini tidak waras...


End file.
